


Dolphinately On Porpoise

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, It’s so soft guys, Shootweek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: Root and Shaw are sent on a mission to protect a number at the local aquarium. Shaw notices that something seems off with Root after the mission. (Or the one where Root and Shaw go to the aquarium).





	1. Chapter 1

“Can’t you tell _your_ machine to drag John out of bed instead of me? I don’t see why it’s so damn necessary that I go with you for every little mission.”

Root rolled her eyes at the grumpy woman in the passenger seat. “Sam, it’s noon. It’s a perfectly acceptable time to be awake.”

Shaw huffed and slumped further into the seat. “Sure - maybe it would have been if someone didn’t keep me up until three am this morning.”

A sly smile spread across Roots face. “I don’t seem to recall you complaining this morning,” Root purred, utterly too smug for Shaw’s liking. “Besides, do you really want the big lug protecting me instead of you?”

“Whatever. Where are we going anyway?”

Root stopped the car suddenly outside a huge glass building shaped a bit like a wave. “We’re already here.”

“The aquarium? Really, Root? What is a seahorse in danger? Is our number a dolphin I swear-“

“The number is Miley Wexler. Age 8. She’s here on a field trip. Though we can always see some dolphins too if you want,” Roots voice trailed off wistfully.

Shaw decided to ignore her companions faraway gaze, she definitely didn’t need Root getting into one of her Eeyore moods right before a mission. “So what are we thinking? Kidnap? This kid loaded?”

Root tilted her head to the side, listening intently. “She says Miley’s family isn’t particularly rich for New York standards. But her father is a lawyer...”

Shaw held up her hands. “Got it. So we’re looking for someone pissed off with the kids dad and looking for some cheap revenge. I was hoping for something a bit more exciting, but I guess I might still get to shoot somebody.”

Root frowned. “No guns inside the aquarium, Sweetie.”

“Excuse me?”

“There are metal detectors and guards everywhere. Plus, 873 civilians give or take the employees. Oh and not to mention the risk to the animals.”

Shaw growled under her breath. “How am I supposed to keep anyone safe without a weapon?”

“You’re a clever girl,” Root teased, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

* * *

 Root, we’ve been here for 2 hours and all we’ve done is follow a bunch of 8 year olds around. Unless our number is going to die from falling into the starfish tank I think she’s probably good.” 

“Don’t speak too soon, Sweetie” Root directed her gaze toward a dark corner of the exhibit, just shy of the employee doors. 

A man in a suit stood looking all too put together to be a minimum wage aquarium employee; and he was speaking a string of incomprehensible numbers into his smart watch. Root tugged at Shaw’s arm and pulled her around to the starfish tank, blocking the man’s view of their number.

“She says the numbers are a code. She needs more time to decipher them. But we have to get Miley out of here.”

“Way ahead of ya,” Shaw’s eyes fixed on the fire alarm on the far wall. “Can your robot girlfriend set that thing off?”

“She’s not a robot, Sam. But of course shecan.”

The aquarium erupted into flashing lights and a blaring radio voice “Please report to the nearest exit” started up on a loop. The kids shrieked and scrambled while their chaperones attempted to wrangle them into a straight line. Several tour groups collapsed into chaos as people tried to avoid trampling their neighbors. An employee who had been holding a starfish for the children to pet dropped the poor creature in shock at the blaring horns of the alarm.

The man in the suit attempted to slip into the commotion, but Root was too quick and tripped him as soon as he was within reach.

“Hello, Tyson.”

“Who the f- how do you know my name?”

Root’s eyes glimmered dangerously, “Oh I know a lot about you Tyson. 36, from Boston. Caught up in an embezzlement deal you couldn’t resist. Out on a technicality. Though, I’m sure after this little stunt, it’s safe to say you won’t be for much longer.”

“You bitch- I’ll kill you!” Tyson spat as he reached for his pocket only to find it empty.

Shaw smiled and raised the man’s pistol triumphantly. “Looking for this?” She took a step toward the perp before clocking him over the head with his own gun. He stared up at her, stunned and sputtering. “No one calls my girl a bitch but me. Got it?” She growled just loud enough for the simpering man on the ground to hear- but, she prayed, not loud enough for Root to overhear.

Shaw pulled the man up by his elbow and dangled him in front of Root. “So, what do we do with this loser?”

“Well, She says the kid’s number isn’t up anymore, so it’s safe to say Tyson was a lone wolf. She’s already called in a tip to the NYPD. Fusco should be here any minute to take him off our hands.”

“Hey now you can’t prove anything- come on ladies can’t we work this out?”

“Mmm,” Root pretended to mull it over, “Sorry no can do. Fish were hurt, people were terrorized. That simply cannot go unpunished.” She looked pointedly at the mangled starfish on the floor next to the children’s look-and-touch tank and then back at Tyson who was still struggling against Shaw’s grip. Root’s expression became all business as she slipped her hands into her back pocket to pull out a pair of zip ties. She bound his hands quickly and then turned just in time to see Fusco pushing his way into the building through the throng of people still trying to get out.

“What is this, Cocoa Puffs? You know cops carry handcuffs right?”

Root laughed, “Oh Fusco, isn’t this just so much more fun? Besides, he was getting feisty. Didn’t wanna take any risks.”

Fusco’s brow furrowed, “Yeah sure whatever you say Nutella. I’ll take care of this guy from here. Glasses says you got the rest of the day off.”

“How chivalrous of you both. Bye then, have fun boys,” Root cooed before linking her arm around Shaw’s and leading them out the nearest exit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Root fell radio silent on the drive back to the subway station. Shaw wondered if it had anything to do with the mission, but there wasn’t a logical reason it would. Aside from one starfish, there had been no casualties and the plan went off swimmingly. Shaw sighed and tried to relax. She knew asking Root would likely result in cryptic nonanswers and a mess of uncomfortable tangles in her stomach.

Finally, Root spoke, “I haven’t been to an aquarium since I was 12.”

Shaw turned to study Root’s expression, but Root kept her eyes focused on the road.

“It was my birthday.” A wistful smile flashed onto her face and immediately faded. “My mother used to take me every year. Just the two of us.”

Shaw smiled at the thought of little Root with her mother. All giant doe eyes and bouncy hair, probably nerding out over obscure ocean trivia.

“My mother loved the dolphins. But that last year, she was so sick. Bedridden.” Root blinked away a few tears and steadied her breathing. “Hannah took me. Dragged me out of school early for it. I thought we would get in trouble, but the school didn’t seem to notice us missing.” She chuckled then, a sort of twisted realization, the irony of thinking the school could have helped Hannah. But to be young was to be naive.

“The dolphin show was cancelled. Maintenance. Hannah bought us ice creams. She always loved mint chocolate chip. She promised to take me back for the show the next year, but...” Root faded off unable to say the words and knowing Shaw knew all too well of Hannah’s unfortunate fate.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived at the station, Root made immediately for her little bedroom. Shaw followed passively a few paces behind, stopping at Harold’s desk.

“Miss Shaw?” Harold peered at Shaw from behind his glasses. He looked almost worried, but then that was just how his face always looked.

“I need to chat with your machine.”

“That’s really more Miss Grove’s area of expertise.”

“Yea well, I’m asking you.”

“Whatever do you need to speak with it for?”

“Nevermind Harold. I’ll figure it out myself.” Shaw grumbled and headed for the exit.

“Primary. Asset. Shaw.”

Shaw rolled her eyes, realizing the machine had jacked into her earpiece. “You spying on me?”

“That is basically my job, Shaw.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Root. You’re starting to sound as distasteful as her.”

“Perhaps. Or is it that she sounds like me?”

“You got something to actually say to me?”

“Samantha Groves. Age 12. Last data for Aquarium visit: 24 years ago today.”

“And?”

“Today.” The Machine repeated.

Realization dawned on Shaw’s face. “Oh shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

It only took about an hour, an unimaginable amount of Harold’s money, and help from an all seeing robot overlord to set Shaw’s plan into action.

Root arrived at the aquarium looking both worried and relieved to see Shaw.

“Did she call you too, Sweetie? I guess we wrapped up this mission too quickly after all.”

Then Root did a double take. The usually bustling tourist attraction was empty and Shaw- well- Shaw was nicely dressed. Her hair was down, sleek, and catching the light beautifully off the reflecting pool. She wore a simple (but downright sinful) little black dress and practical small black wedge heels.

Root took a few tentative steps toward the gorgeous Persian in front of her, eyes wide in disbelief. “Shaw? What is this?”

“Don’t make me regret this.”

“What about the mission?”

“Handled.”

Root tilted her head listening for and receiving confirmation from the Machine.

“Come on, we don’t have all night.” Shaw grabbed Root’s hand and unconsciously linked their fingers, smirking at the small gasp Root barely bothered to hide.

Shaw directed them through the halls of the empty aquarium and out into a well lit open air arena, empty as well save for a few dolphins and two insanely well paid trainers.

They stopped in front of the large pool; and on cue a bottlenose dolphin rose from the water to wave at Root. The dolphin squealed with delight and flipped to wave with his tail fin.

A lopsided grin spread across Root’s face as she glanced from the dolphin to Shaw who was standing sheepishly beside her looking almost nervous. A few tears threatened to spill from Root’s eyes and she hurriedly blinked them away.

“Dolphins are just the coolest! Did you know they have their own fully developed language system?”

“You would know that, nerd.” Shaw chuckled and bumped Root’s shoulder with her own. “Now be quiet and watch the damn show.”

* * *

When the show finally finished, the trainers gave Root and Shaw a few minutes to pet the dolphins. Root approached the pool with some trepidation. “I’ve never actually pet a dolphin before.” She admitted in a low whisper to Shaw. 

Shaw raised an eyebrow and dragged Root closer to the edge of the pool. The bottlenose dolphin who had greeted Root at the beginning was back, excitedly poking his head out of the water and squealing. His eyes focused on Root’s and he almost seemed to sense her anxiousness. The dolphin dove back under the water, did a quick spin, grabbed a toy ball, and then returned to Root. He bobbed his head up and down dropping the ball over the pool’s edge and into Root’s hands. Her eyes lit up. 

“Oh!”

The trainer laughed. “He must really like you. That is his favorite ball.”

As if in agreement, the dolphin rose from the water again and shot water from his blowhole, clapping his flippers together happily. “He is awfully charming.” Root admitted, shaking off the remainder of her nerves. 

Shaw stood protectively at Root’s side as she extended a hand toward the dolphin. Root beamed as her hand glided over the smooth skin of her aquatic friend. He moved to bring his flipper up and touched her hand in a makeshift high five, eliciting a childlike giggle from Root. Shaw didn’t think she’d ever heard such a genuine and joyful laugh from Root before.

After a few minutes the trainers started to pack up their equipment and signaled the dolphins to return. Root waved goodbye and turned her attention back to Shaw. “That was incredible, Sweetie.”

“We’re not done just yet.” Shaw smirked and looped her arm around Root’s.

Shaw led them out of the arena and up a stairwell marked ‘Employees Only’. It felt like the stairs went on forever, but when they finally emerged Root found herself on the roof of the aquarium.

Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the view of the bay lit by the city in the distance. “So beautiful.”

Shaw stared into Root’s eyes causing goosebumps to rise on her arms. “Yes, you are.”

“Sameen” Root breathed, stepping into Shaw’s arms. Her head was spinning and she still couldn’t believe Shaw was doing all of this for her.

Shaw tilted herself upward to kiss Root softly. “Happy birthday, baby.”

Root gasped. “But. Sam, how did you know?”

“Guilty.” The Machine chimed in.

“Of course.” She shook her head and laughed. “I can’t believe you did all this. You’re such a romantic, Sameen.”

“Ugh. I knew I’d regret this.” Shaw said, though her face said otherwise.

Root bent and caught Shaw’s lips in a passionate kiss, tripping her tongue over Shaw’s and nipping at the corners of her mouth. When she pulled away they were both breathing raggedly. Root rested her forehead against Shaw’s. They stood in silence for a moment, just taking each other in.

Root’s eyes fluttered open and locked on Shaw’s. She felt her heartbeat speed up and took a steadying breath. “Sam?”

Shaw snaked her arms around Root’s waist and gazed back at her.

“Thank you. I haven’t celebrated my birthday in so many years. I think this might be my favorite one yet.”

A blush crept across Shaw’s face momentarily as the significance sunk in. “I’m glad I could make your birthday a splashing success.” Shaw winked laughing at her own joke.

Root’s jaw dropped and she wore perhaps her goofiest smile ever. “Yes, Sameen. It really went swimmingly.”

Shaw rolled her eyes, but leaned closer into Root to kiss her again. She pulled Root into a tight embrace and they stood together staring out over the water and the city lights. “Wanna get out of here?”

Root smirked. “Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
